Imprisoned
by Luli Kentaro
Summary: Han atrapado a N y lo han metido en la cárcel... Pero Touya no se quedará de brazos cruzados. AVISO: hay harmoniashipping y algunos headcanons que B2W2 va a cargarse, pero no voy a modificarlo. De momento lo pongo como T, pero no sé si más adelante lo cambiaré por M.
1. Chapter 1

-¿¡Qué! –exclamó Touya, incorporándose de golpe. Su rostro se había contraído en una mueca de ira que su madre jamás había visto, y la mujer se debatió entre reñirle o dejarle tranquilo- ¿¡Que habéis hecho QUÉ! –gritó, golpeando la mesa con los puños. La mujer decidió no decir nada, pues la mirada en los ojos de su hijo le decía que no era un buen momento. Looker se limitó a tomar un sorbo más de su té.

-Como ya te he dicho, encarcelar al Equipo Plasma al completo –dijo el policía con absoluta calma, engullendo una galleta-. Los crímenes que han cometido en pos de sus locos ideales deben ser castigados.

El muchacho sintió como sus piernas le fallaban, y no tuvo más remedio que dejarse caer de nuevo en su silla. Apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos. "No, no, no… -se repetía en su mente una y otra vez- No puede ser cierto."

-Admito que fue difícil encontrar al líder, aunque gracias a tu ayuda con la búsqueda de los sabios, pudimos descubrir su paradero –añadió el detective, sirviéndose un poco más de té, que aún humeaba en la taza.

-Te… te refieres a Ghetsis, ¿verdad? –inquirió el muchacho, pálido como el tablero de la mesa. "Claro que se refiere a ese bastardo, por supuesto. Él se fue a Almia, con los rangers."

-Oh, claro, él también –asintió Looker. Touya sintió cómo se le paraba el corazón. "No…"- Sí, sin duda Ghetsis fue el que más batalla libró –asintió para sí mismo, sorbiendo un trago más de té-. Señora, esto está delicioso –la madre del muchacho agradeció el cumplido con una inclinación de cabeza, y tras apretarle el hombro a su hijo para darle fuerzas, volvió a la cocina a preparar más pastelitos-. ¿Por dónde iba?¡Ah, ya! Ghetsis fue bastante difícil de atrapar, ese Hydreigon es muy duro. Tuvimos que derrotarle entre cuatro policías. ¿Cómo pudiste con él tú solo, muchacho? –el detective suspiró, y Touya le miró fijamente, con la imperiosa necesidad de golpearle- En fin… el más difícil de encontrar fue el líder. Ya sabes, ese tal N. Por el amor del cielo, ¿quién demonios puede llamarse N?¡Sólo una letra! Es el colmo del acotamiento.

-Habéis encarcelado a… -la tensión del muchacho desapareció súbitamente. Sentía como si cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se hubiese convertido en gelatina, o en aquél extraño fluido que cubría a su Reunicolus.

-Debo ser sincero, me sorprendió lo poco que se opuso –Looker se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que estaba haciendo un alto para que Reshiram, ¡Reshiram!¿Te lo puedes creer? –el muchacho le miró con el rostro lívido como la cal, y Looker dio una palmada- Claro, qué te voy a decir a ti, si tienes a Zekrom en el jardín trasero. En fin, que estaba haciendo un alto para que Reshiram descansase, supongo, y le pillé de camino a Almia de pura casualidad. Te aseguro que me preparé para pelear, pero en cuanto me presenté, dijo algo así como "Temía que llegara este momento", y se entregó. ¡Se entregó! Así sin más. De hecho, fueron sus Pokémon los que se lanzaron a por mí, pero él les dijo que cuidaran los unos de los otros hasta que se volvieran a ver. ¡Ja! –rió el hombre con sorna, dando un sorbo a su té. Touya apretó los puños con fuerza- Como si fuera a salir de ahí algún día.

-¿Disculpe? –en chico no alcanzaba a comprender lo que estaba oyendo. Su cerebro se negaba a procesar esa información- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Demonios, muchacho, estás realmente espeso hoy… ¿te encuentras bien? –Touya asintió, impaciente, mientras su mente encajaba cada pieza con insoportable lentitud- Precisamente, quiero decir lo que he dicho. Va a estar en la cárcel de por vida.

-¿…qué? –musitó el joven, con un hilo de voz. Sentía la ira bullendo en su interior con la fuerza de un volcán en erupción, solo contenida por un pequeño hilo de cordura- ¿Cómo habéis podido?

Looker pareció impresionado por su reacción, mientras dejaba la taza de té, ya vacía, sobre el plato y cogía uno de los pastelitos que la madre del chico había llevado hacía apenas un minuto.

-Vaya, chaval, no me esperaba esta reacción Eferaba que the hifiera máf ilufión –añadió con la boca llena-. Dios bendito, tu madre es una excelente cocinera.

-¿Que me hiciera…?¿Que me hiciera ilusión? –preguntó el muchacho, tan calmado que tuvo hasta miedo- ¿Que me hiciera ilusión? –repitió en un tono más alto.

-Pues claro –el detective suspiró con paciencia, limpiándose las comisuras con la servilleta-. El Equipo Plasma trató de quitarles los pokémon a los humanos… lo que te incluye a ti. Así que el que estén en chirona es algo bueno para todos, ¿no?

-Ya, pero…

-Y si hemos conseguido encarcelar al líder (cosa que en Kanto no han conseguido con el líder del Team Rocket, por cierto), no hay peligro de que se vuelva a formar. Bueno, puede que lo intente algún recluta que se nos haya escapado, pero… meh –hizo un aspaviento con las manos, quitándole importancia-. Poca cosa.

-Pero…

-Así que deja de preocuparte, muchacho, ese majadero está bien custodiado –levantándose para irse, Looker le palmeó la espalda conciliadoramente-. No volverá a causarte problemas.

-¿A causarm…? –por fín Touya logró asimilar toda la información. N. Encerrado en la cárcel. Con… - ¿A causarme problemas?¿Por qué demonios debería haberme causado problemas? –se incorporó, encarándose a Looker. El detective le sacaba más de una cabeza, pero no le importaba en absoluto en aquel momento- ¡Tenía una buena idea! Viendo lo que he visto en estos meses, ¡no me extraña que N quisiera separarnos de los pokémon! Ese "majadero" es la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida, señor detective. Así que, por favor, no vuelva a faltarle al respeto.

-¡No era más que un loco! –exclamó el detective, sin dar crédito- ¿Que puede hablar con los pokémon?¡No me hagas reír!

Touya entornó los ojos, tan ceñudo que sus cejas casi se tocaron, y agarrando al detective del cuello de la camisa, lo arrastró hasta que estuvieron cara a cara.

-No. Está. Loco –gruñó entre dientes, clavando sus ojos castaños en los de Looker con tanta intensidad que el hombre tuvo que apartar la mirada-. Usted no sabe por lo que ha pasado ese chico –repentinamente, soltó al detective y se pasó la mano por el pelo, como si se acomodara la gorra que había dejado en su habitación, junto con su sudadera azul-. Y ahora lo habéis encerrado con… ¡Joder! –exclamó, golpeando la mesa con el puño, tan fuerte que el plato de pasteles dio un bote.

-¡Touya! –dijo su madre, sorprendida por la violencia de su hijo. Sin embargo, conociéndolo como lo conocía, decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo tranquilo. El muchacho no era muy dado a perder la calma de ese modo, por lo que la mujer desapareció en el salón tras recoger la mesa.

-¡Muchacho! –le riñó Looker, colocándose correctamente el cuello de la camisa- ¡Por mucho que seas el campeón de la Liga Pokémon, no tienes derecho a faltarme al respeto!¿Sabes que puedo acusarte de agresión a la autoridad?

-¡Pero es que habéis cometido un error! –casi gritó Touya, al borde de la desesperación, sentándose de nuevo en la silla- Créame, ese chico no tiene que estar en la cárcel.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás diciendo, muchacho? –Looker negó con la cabeza- ¿Acaso no sufriste sus taimados planes cuando…?

-¡Que no, joder! –le interrumpió el muchacho, levantándose con tanto ímpetu que la silla volcó- ¡El de los planes maléficos era Ghetsis!¿Tan difícil es eso de entender?

-Pero no era el líder –insistió Looker, como si eso lo explicase todo. Touya bufó, hastiado, y se revolvió el pelo una vez más.

-¿Y? Le manipulaban, diablos. A ver, señor detective, explíqueme usted cómo un chaval que se ha pasado sus diecisiete años de vida rodeado de pokémon y en una habitación llena de juguetes puede organizar un plan maléfico –Looker alzó una ceja-. ¡N solo quería demostrar que sus ideales eran los correctos! –el muchacho sacó del bolsillo la pokéball donde descansaba Zekrom, del cual nunca se separaba- Pero resultó que yo tenía razón… Pokémon y personas deben estar juntos para poder progresar y madurar –dio vueltas a la pokéball en sus manos, sintiendo como, en su interior, Zekrom se revolvía, inquieto, sintiendo la cólera de su entrenador-. Aunque me sabe mal haber roto sus sueños… -murmuró, en voz tan baja que a él mismo le costó oírse.

-Hay que ver lo equivocado que estás, muchacho –dijo Looker, con voz amable, como si estuviese hablando con un tonto-. Créeme, no acabo de comprender por qué Reshiram escogió como héroe a alguien como ese chico, ni por qué lo sigue defendiendo –Touya alzó la mirada-. Sí, ese pokémon se planta en la cárcel todos los días, junto con los demás que iban con ese chico. Dime, muchacho… sí en verdad N fuera tan buena persona como tú predicas… ¿por qué tiene un equipo pokémon, cuando según tu teoría él quería liberarlos a todos? No tiene sentido.

-No es según mi teoría, era lo que quería. Esos pokémon iban con él porque eran sus amigos. ¿Ha visto usted una pokéball por algún lado, señor detective? –añadió el muchacho, sin poder evitar una sonrisilla, mientras pasaba la pokéball de Zekrom de una mano a otra. El pokémon, Touya podía sentirlo, estaba tan furioso como él.

-Bah, seguro que las escondió por algún lado –afirmó el detective, convencidísimo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos-. Y guarda eso, me estás poniendo nervioso.

-Está usted empeñado en que es culpable de todos los crímenes del Equipo Plasma, ¿cierto? –comentó en voz baja, sin dejar de hacer rodar la pokéball entre sus manos.

Looker se encogió de hombros.

-Es bastante obvio que lo es.

-¿Recuerda usted lo que dicen las leyendas sobre Reshiram, señor detective? –preguntó el joven de golpe, sin dejar de mover la pokéball.

-Que redujo Isshu a cenizas al pelear con Zekrom, y que puede provocar sequías, ¿por qué? –el hombre no parecía comprender nada.

-¿Ante qué tipo de personas aparece Reshiram, señor detective? –inquirió Touya, dejando la pokéball sobre la mesa. Sin apartar la mirada de ella, y antes de que Looker pudiese decir nada más, continuó- Ante personas de corazón puro y honrado, leales a sus ideales. ¿De veras cree usted que Reshiram iba a aparecer y a defender a un ser tan maquiavélico como el que usted piensa que es? –golpeó la mesa de nuevo, pero no fue por eso por lo que la pokéball de Zekrom tembló violentamente. Sonrió cuando, en su bolsillo, sintió las demás pokéball revolverse como si estuvieran vivas. "Vosotros sabéis que tengo razón."- No, señor detective, están todos equivocados.

-Puede que tengas razón, o puede que no la tengas –intervino el detective, pasándose la mano por el pelo hasta dejárselo de punta-. Pero no es cosa mía. Sus acciones hablan por sí mismo, y el juez decidirá la semana que viene. Aunque puedo predecir el veredicto como si ya lo hubiese visto –añadió, en tono jocoso-. Nadie va a declarar inocente a un delincuente peligroso por el mero hecho de que un pokémon, por muy legendario que sea, se haya hecho amigo suyo. Esto es la vida real, muchacho –añadió, apretándole el hombro conciliadoramente.

Touya le dedicó a una mirada capaz de derretir el acero, y se zafó de su agarre antes de recoger su pokéball y salir de la sala, incapaz de controlarse por más tiempo. El detective, aparentemente incapaz de comprenderlo, le siguió.

-Hablo de veras, muchacho –plantándose delante de él, le agarró ambos hombros para impedirle escapar. Touya fijó la mirada en un cuadro del fondo del pasillo, apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que temió quebrar la pokéball-. Ahora estás confundido, y es comprensible. Después de compartir con ese chico algunas partes de tu viaje, entiendo que le consideres amigo tuyo. Pero créeme, he atrapado a muchos delincuentes, y siempre buscan el modo de guardarse las espaldas. Supongo que, en este caso, trató de hacerte creer que perseguía una causa noble –ahí se echó a reír-. ¡Ah, sí, este tipo de personas siempre creen que siguen una causa noble! Buen ejemplo es el Equipo Galaxia, de Sinnoh. O el Equipo Aqua, o el Equipo Magma, de Hoenn. El Team Rocket no, ellos admiten que solo buscan el dinero, pero a lo que iba… No te dejes engañar, muchacho. Piensa cabalmente –continuó con tono paternal-. El mundo está mejor con ese tipo de personas bien vigiladas y encerradas.

Ahí Touya fue completamente incapaz de controlarse. Con lo que a él le parecieron movimientos muy lentos, cambió la pokéball de mano, alzó el brazo derecho, y con toda la fuerza de su brazo, le propinó al detective un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz, que hizo que crujiera y la sangre comenzase a manar a borbotones. Sujetándose la nariz rota con la mano, tratando de detener la hemorragia, Looker soltó al muchacho, al que miraba sin comprender un ápice de lo que había sucedido. Sintiendo que podría cometer un delito más grave si seguía ahí, Touya se apresuró hacia la puerta de salida, apretando cada vez con más fuerza la pokéball, que temblaba con fuerza. Zekrom quería salir, también estaba furioso.

-Disculpe a mi hijo, señor Looker –dijo su madre, saliendo rápidamente del salón pañuelo en mano-. Le aseguro que normalmente es muy buen chico, no sé que ha podido pasarle hoy… Venga conmigo, tenemos que parar esa hemorragia.

El detective entornó los ojos y siguió a la mujer hacia el baño, donde consiguió detener el increíble flujo de sangre de su nariz.

* * *

-Están todos locos –dijo Touya, hablando tanto para sí mismo como para Zekrom, sentado en el porche de su casa-. ¿Por qué nadie es capaz de ver la verdad? Bel me dice que sí como a los tontos, y Cheren…

-Cuidado con lo que dices de mí, Touya –le reprendió una voz seria. El muchacho alzó la vista para encontrarse con sus dos amigos plantados frente a él. Bel, como era habitual en ella, sonreía amablemente, y Cheren se ajustó las gafas antes de continuar-. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora, o el señor Campeón no quiere hablar con el vulgo?

-¡Cheren! –le reprendió Bel- ¡No seas borde!

-Déjale, no pasa nada –Touya se encogió de hombros-. Ya estoy teniendo un día lo suficientemente malo, no va a empeorarlo –volvió a mirar la pokéball. Cada vez se entendía mejor con el pokémon legendario, pues ahora Zekrom parecía haberse calmado un poco.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Touya? –preguntó Bel, sentándose a su lado y pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros. El muchacho agradeció el contacto, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza inconscientemente para echarse sobre los ojos la inexistente gorra.

-Recordáis a N, ¿cierto? –comenzó en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar fijamente la pokéball. Cheren comenzó a hablar, pero una dura mirada de Bel le hizo morderse la lengua- ¿Os parecía realmente un mal tipo?¿Como para ir a la cárcel?

-Yo no lo conocía demasiado –dijo Bel con voz suave, sin apartar el brazo-, pero me parecía un buen chico.

-¿Quieres que sea cruelmente sincero, Touya? –preguntó Cheren, cruzándose de brazos. El muchacho asintió levemente: la ira había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar un tremendo cansancio- Al principio, me parecía un loco con ideas absurdas, pero no una mala persona. Una vez me enfrenté a él, ¿sabes? Me machacó –se encogió de hombros, aparentemente recordando la escena-. Y no usaba ni una sola pokéball… los pokémon se acercaban a él por cuenta propia.

»Pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que realmente creía en lo que decía: Un mundo en que los pokémon y los humanos viviesen separados. A mí, personalmente, me parece una tontería, pero él parecía tan convencido que empecé a plantearme muchas cosas.

»Y cuando me dijiste que era el líder del Equipo Plasma… Bueno, ahí estuve seguro de que no era consciente de lo que hacían sus subordinados, porque puedo asegurarte que su amor por los pokémon es infinito.

-No hace falta que lo jures –sonrió Touya, también recordando.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no me parece que merezca ir a la cárcel. En sí mismo, no ha cometido delito alguno, excepto si se puede considerar delito el desconocimiento. ¿A qué venía la pregunta? –concluyó el moreno, extrañado, sentándose a la derecha de Touya.

-Looker le cogió y le metió en la cárcel –resumió Touya, encogiéndose de hombros como si careciera de importancia.

-¡No! –exclamó Bel, tapándose la boca con las manos, horrorizada.

-Estás de broma –Cheren abrió mucho los ojos, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo-. ¿Verdad?

-¿En serio te crees que bromearía sobre algo así? –preguntó, mirando directamente a los ojos de su amigo, que empalideció.

-Pero… ¿cómo es posible?¿No se había ido? –inquirió Bel con voz temblorosa.

-Le cogió de camino a Almia hace dos días. Justo ha venido hoy a decírmelo porque le pareció que era su deber informarme. Al menos, no han cogido ni a las Musas ni al Trío Sombrío.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –inquirió Cheren, que había recuperado un poco de su color de piel original.

Touya frunció el ceño, se incorporó, y miró alternativamente a sus dos amigos.

-Voy a sacarle de ahí.


	2. Chapter 2

El muchacho tenía mucho que hacer antes de la hora del encuentro. Para empezar, debía evadir a su madre, que se había puesto frenética cuando golpeó a Looker, y recoger de su habitación su mochila, su sudadera y su gorra. En cuanto saliera, ignorando completamente a la mujer, tendría que volar a Striation para tratar de confirmar sus sospechas. En cuanto volviera, comenzaría todo.

Por su parte, Bel corría de un lado para otro en su habitación, cogiendo cosas que pudiesen necesitar, mientras su Serperior la seguía con la mirada.

-Creo que se me olvida algo… -musitó, mirando la bolsa. Un golpecito en el hombro la hizo volverse, y se encontró con su pokémon tendiéndole el videomisor- ¡Ya decía yo!¡Gracias, Serpy! –lo abrazó, justo después de guardar el aparato. Tras un momento, la inquieta muchacha, sin nada mejor que hacer, soltó al Serperior, que se enroscó para dormitar sobre la cama de la joven, y comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el cuarto. Aquello era lo más excitante que había hecho en toda su vida, y eso que desde que era entrenadora pokémon había hecho un montón de cosas excitantes.

Unas casas más abajo, Cheren se había sentado en su cama, pensativo, sin acabar de dar crédito a lo que había pasado. Por más vueltas que le daba, siempre llegaba a la misma y sorprendente conclusión. Y, aunque le costaba creerlo, tenía mucho sentido.

"Quién iba a decirlo…" se dijo "Aunque tampoco lo ha intentado ocultar, pero… bueno, no me lo esperaba. No me lo esperaba para nada."

El muchacho se colocó las gafas sobre la nariz y observó la mochila, que reposaba llena de cosas encima del escritorio. Suspirando, se tumbó en la cama y observó el techo. Una sonrisilla se apoderó de su rostro, al mismo tiempo que su cerebro comenzaba a trazar un abecedario completo de planes.

Aquello iba a ser interesante.

* * *

-Hoy tenemos a elegir entre bistec con patatas o ensaladilla rusa –dijo el empleado del mostrador, con desgana-. ¿Qué quieres?

N apenas necesitó un vistazo para darse cuenta de que todo tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto de engrudo naranja incomible, y se encogió de hombros.

-Cualquiera está bien –dijo, tomando una de las bandejas. El hombre sonrió mientras le servía una cazoletada del mugriento potingue, y a la voz de "¡Siguiente!", despachó al muchacho, que se alejó por donde había venido en dirección a la solitaria mesa que había decidido ocupar.

Excepto por un corto espacio de tiempo dos meses atrás, siempre había estado solo, así que apenas echaba en falta contacto humano. Aunque debía de admitir que, sin más pokémon rondando por allí que aquellos que ayudaban a los empleados (y que no eran demasiado amigables con los reclusos), se sentía terriblemente solo. Por supuesto, podía ir con los Sabios y demás miembros del Equipo Plasma, pues estaba seguro de que le recibirían con los brazos abiertos, pero aquella era una opción que ni siquiera se planteaba.

"Se lo prometí" se dijo una vez más, sin darse cuenta de que un hombre de las mesas circundantes se levantaba, dirigiéndose hacia él con el rostro contraído por la furia. El muchacho no se percató de su presencia hasta que lo tuvo delante, momento en el que alzó la mirada.

-Disculpe… -pidió, haciendo ademán de rodearlo. El hombre le impidió el paso, y N le miró sin expresión alguna, preguntándose qué diablos estaba pasando.

-Tu eras el líder del Equipo Plasma, ¿no? –N enarcó una ceja- ¡Responde!

-Podría decirse que sí, en efecto –asintió, tratando de rodearle una vez más. "Tampoco es que pintase mucho en realidad" añadió para sí ", pero de cara a la galería, las culpas son todas mías."

-¡Y tiene los cojones de admitirlo! –exclamó, furioso. El joven frunció el ceño, sorprendido por aquella reacción. Por lo que sabía, sus ideales no eran aceptados por todos, pero la furia de aquel hombre parecía injustificada. Aún así, N todavía tenía problemas para discernir las emociones humanas, por lo que no podía asegurarlo.

-No tiene sentido negarlo –replicó, encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo a intentar llegar a su mesa. El hombre le interceptó el paso una vez más, y N frunció levemente el ceño de nuevo-. ¿Me deja pasar?

-¡Corta el rollo! –gritó el recluso, golpeando una mesa cercana con el puño. Esta vez, N si que fue capaz de reconocer aquello con claridad meridiana, y retrocedió un poco- ¡Hicisteis que mi hija liberase a su Pokémon!¡A su único amigo! –gritó, más fuerte, disminuyendo la distancia que les separaba al mismo tiempo que el joven trataba de alejarse.

-Bueno… si lo hizo, fue porque creyó que era lo mejor para él… -se atrevió a decir N.

-¡Tonterías! –gritó el hombre de nuevo, cortando las distancias entre ellos. Con un movimiento súbito, arrancó la bandeja de las manos de N, tirándole su contenido por encima. El viscoso puré manchó su camiseta y goteó hacia el suelo en grandes pegotes. El joven no pudo evitar un gruñido, aunque en el fondo se alegraba de no tener que comer esa porquería- ¡Es culpa tuya!

El hombre continuó gritando, y N le ignoró lo mejor que pudo mientras se agachaba a recoger la bandeja. El matón aprovechó el momento para patearle el estómago, y el joven se encogió de dolor. Un año atrás habría aguantado aquello casi sin inmutarse, pero su cuerpo había perdido la costumbre de recibir palizas, y cada patada le resultaba un suplicio, hasta el punto en que N acabó encogiéndose en posición fetal para tratar de detener el dolor. El hombre continuaba gritando mientras le golpeaba una y otra vez, y el joven estaba demasiado ocupado en proteger su estómago como para darse cuenta de que el silencio se había hecho en el comedor, ni que una alta figura se había levantado y caminaba hacia ellos con parsimonia.

Las patadas seguían llegando, y aunque ahora era mayor, más fuerte, N se sintió de nuevo como un niño, recordando tiempos que no quería recordar, tiempos que se había prometido no volver a recordar… Porque se lo debía. Tanto a cierta persona como a sí mismo. Trató de pensar en cualquier otra cosa mientras el hombre seguía pateándole, notando como poco a poco algunas heridas se abrían en su piel, manchando de sangre la camiseta negra.

"Has pasado por cosas peores" se repitió, sin querer pensar en esas cosas peores por las que deseaba no tener que volver a pasar jamás. Cuando ya creía que iba a sentir el familiar dolor de las costillas al romperse, los golpes se detuvieron repentinamente. Tras unos segundos, N por fin fue capaz de incorporarse. Y lo que vio no pudo sorprenderle más.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? –decía Ghetsis, sujetando el brazo del matón de una forma que parecía dolorosa. Sacándole casi una cabeza, y siendo su expresión tremendamente amenazadora, el sabio del Equipo Plasma era en aquel momento una figura tan terrible que ni los carceleros no se atrevían a acercarse- ¿Te crees con derecho a golpear al rey del Equipo Plasma?

-¡Suéltame! –chilló el otro hombre. En lugar de eso, Ghetsis le retorció más el brazo, haciéndole soltar un rugido de dolor. N aprovechó el momento para recoger la bandeja disimuladamente, deseando que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de sus actos.

Acababa de terminar de colocar el plato sucio y la cuchara sobre la bandeja, y se estaba incorporando para dejarlos en la pila, cuando Ghetsis finalmente soltó al matón, lanzándolo contra una mesa, y se volvió hacia él.

-N –dijo simplemente. El joven le ignoró y caminó cojeando hasta la pila, sintiendo los ojos del mayor fijos en su espalda. Le costaba respirar, pero no iba a demostrarlo delante suyo. Tenía que hacerle creer que no le había afectado, que aquello no le había hecho recordar nada. Y aunque eso era mentirse a sí mismo, bien podía mentirle a Ghetsis.

El joven dejó la bandeja en su sitio y caminó, tratando de disimular el dolor lo mejor que podía, hacia la salida. Ghetsis seguía mirándole fijamente, pero el joven se mantuvo firme y, cuando por fin salió, se permitió apoyarse un momento en la pared para recuperar el aliento antes de dirigirse, dolorido, hacia su celda.

* * *

-¿Estáis seguros de esto, chicos? –preguntó Touya una vez más, mirando fijamente a sus amigos.

-Por enésima vez, Touya, sí, estamos seguros –Cheren puso los ojos en blanco-. Si no, no estaríamos aquí.

-Sí –Bel asintió enérgicamente-. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Tras unos instantes de vacilación, en los que adoró a sus amigos cada vez más, echó un vistazo a la hora.

-Deberían llegar en veinte minutos –informó, dejándose caer sobre la arena.

Habían decidido encontrarse en la playa que había en la Ruta 1 a eso de las siete y media. Touya había llegado cinco minutos antes, y se había encontrado con Cheren, quien al parecer llevaba allí desde y cuarto. "Más vale que sobre que no que falte", le había dicho su amigo, pero igualmente tuvieron que esperar a Bel, que llegó cinco minutos tarde entre apuradas disculpas y casi al borde del llanto. Cheren había comenzado a reñirla, como siempre, pero Touya le detuvo casi inmediatamente. La pobre Bel se había esforzado de verdad por llegar a su hora, y considerando que estaban acostumbrados a esperarla incluso media hora, aquellos escasos cinco minutos apenas significaban nada. Además, al muchacho le partía el corazón ver a su amiga con aquella expresión de autodesprecio, por lo que no necesitaba que Cheren la agravase. Bastante mal se sentía ya la pobre muchacha.

-¿Quién más va a venir? –inquirió Cheren, mirándole con suspicacia. Bel se había sentado en la arena junto a Touya, y estaba haciendo el tonto con su Munna.

-Ya los veréis en cuanto lleguen –sonrió Touya maliciosamente-. Quedamos en encontrarnos aquí a las ocho para luego ir volando todos hasta la cárcel, así que iros preparando.

-¿A las ocho?¿Y por qué nos has hecho quedar a las siete y media? –Cheren no parecía demasiado complacido, y se colocó las gafas con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque sabía que Bel iba a llegar tarde –respondió el muchacho, y antes de que a su amigo le diese tiempo a replicar, continuó-, y en tu caso, me sabía mal engañarla, así que te aguantas y nuestra hora oficial es esa.

Cheren entornó los ojos, dedicándole a Touya una mirada que podría congelar el acero fundido, pero el muchacho la ignoró y se centró en Bel, que ajena a toda la discusión, hacía la croqueta por la arena mientras Munna botaba de un lado para otro.

Debía admitir que no tenía ni idea de cómo se las iban a apañar para infiltrarse y sacar a N de allí, pero tenía más que claro que, de un modo u otro, lo harían. Era casi imposible demostrar su inocencia ante un tribunal, pues en rigor, N _era_ el líder del Equipo Plasma. Pero todos los allí presentes, todos los que habían llegado a conocerle, sabían que no merecía aquel destino. Había cometido un error a causa de su desconocimiento y de la manipulación, y no era justo, en ningún sentido, que pasase el resto de su vida entre cuatro paredes por el mero hecho de haber sido la cabeza de turco del plan de Ghetsis. Y había algo más, algo que Touya se negaba a decirles, y que, estaban seguros, también tenía mucho que ver con el muchacho.

En cualquier caso, los tres estaban decididos a sacar a N de la cárcel, por muy ilegal que fuese aquello. Y aunque Cheren no tenía ni la más remota idea de a quién estaban esperando, estaba seguro de que tenían la misma intención. O al menos, eso era lo que suponía en base a las palabras de Touya, que sentado en la arena, observaba la entrada de la playa muy quieto, casi como una estatua.

El muchacho estaba impaciente. Aún no era la hora, pero con cada minuto que pasaba, Touya pensaba que jamás aparecerían. Sentía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo había desaparecido. "¿Dónde está la adrenalina cuando se la necesita?" se preguntó. El nerviosismo estaba haciendo mella en él, y aunque seguía decidido a "rescatar" a N costara lo que costase, estaba empezado a verlo todo cada vez más negro.

Sin embargo, el pesimismo no tuvo tiempo de absorberle, pues justo en ese momento se levantó una ráfaga de viento que el muchacho conocía muy bien, y no pudo evitar que una leve y sincera sonrisa aflorara a sus labios por primera vez en dos meses. Se incorporó rápidamente, quitándose la arena de los pantalones de un manotazo, mientras Bel daba un saltito sobresaltado y Cheren, por primera vez en años, parecía sinceramente sorprendido.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Muy buenos días –sonrió Cilan, apartando de su rostro el pañuelo negro que le cubría. Tardó apenas unos segundos más en quitarse aquella peluca blanca que tanto él como sus hermanos se ponían-. Lamentamos la espera –añadió, haciendo una elegante reverencia que tanto Chili como Cress imitaron al instante.

-En este tiempo hemos conseguido mucha información interesante –informó Cress, guardando la máscara y la peluca en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Y va a ser jodido entrar en la cárcel, tíos –continuó Chili, dejándose caer sobre la arena-. Vamos de culo.

-No exageres, Chili –le regañó Cilan, golpeándole suavemente en la cabeza-. No le hagáis caso, es un exagerado –se encogió de hombros, sonriente.

-Oye… ¿no tenéis frío con esa camiseta? –inquirió Bel de repente, mirando a los hermanos con fijeza.

Touya logró contener la risa, pero debía de admitir que la pregunta de su amiga tenía mucho sentido. Tanto Cilan como Chili y Cress vestían unos pantalones negros holgados dentro de unas botas, también negras, y unas ajustadas camisetas sin mangas. Y, siendo las ocho de la tarde de mediados de otoño, la fría brisa que se había levantado inevitablemente tenía que resultarles, como poco, molesta. Pero ni siquiera parecían haberse dado cuenta.

-Oh, tranquila, estamos acostumbrados –sonrió Cilan.

-Cómo para no estarlo, considerando que nos hemos pasado días enteros bajo cascadas de agua helada –añadió Chili, resoplando. Bel les miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y Cheren carraspeó.

-Bueno, no es para hablar de vuestro duro entrenamiento ninja por lo que estamos aquí –se colocó las gafas, cruzándose de brazos-. ¿No se supone que tenemos que planear un rescate?

-Sí, dejad de hablar de cosas que no vienen al caso y centrémonos en lo que nos ocupa, por favor –le apoyó Cress -. Veamos…

»El edificio está dividido en cuatro pisos, cada uno de ellos vigilado por quince guardias acompañados de pokémon –informó, comenzando a trazar un bosquejo en la arena con una rama-. Los criminales más peligrosos se encuentran en el piso superior, aislados de los demás por dos puertas metálicas de diez centímetros de grosor.

-Quince –le corrigió Cilan, trazando todo por su cuenta en un papel.

-Eso –asintió Cress, apartándose por un segundo el mechón que le cubría el ojo derecho-. Según el piso, los pokémon que acompañan a los guardias van cambiando, y en el cuarto piso son ni más ni menos que Arcanines y Houndours.

-No me dirás que han metido a N ahí… -musitó Touya, blanco como la cera- Todavía no ha sido el juicio, por mucho que den por supuesta su culpabilidad…

-No, tenemos suerte –sonrió Cress, y señaló una zona del plano del primer piso con la mano-. Por muy peligrosos que sean, cuando están en prisión preventiva pendientes de juicio, los meten en el primer piso con los delitos comunes. En ese piso, los guardias llevan Herdiers, Growlithes y Pochyenas.

-Entonces, ¿por qué…? –comenzó Cheren, pero la rama se plantó repentinamente frente a su boca y tuvo que callar.

-¿Por qué comento los demás pisos? Esa es la única manera segura de entrar –señaló una pequeña escalera de servicio en la planta de la azotea-. Esta escalerilla no está vigilada.

-Pero igualmente es una putada –intervino Chili, señalando el cuarto piso-. Si hubiesen metido a Lord N directamente en este piso, sería mucho más seguro sacarle de ahí, porque para salir, a no ser que nos apetezca montar la función del siglo, hay que volver a subir al cuarto piso.

-Eso hacen ocho pisos evadiendo a guardias y a pokémon con olfatos superdesarrollados –resumió Cress-. Y por lo que hemos podido averiguar, muy bien entrenados –miró a los tres amigos con expresión grave-. Doy por supuesto que Touya no tendrá problemas en ese aspecto, y tú, Cheren, pareces muy capaz, pero vuestra amiga Bel… -dejó las palabras en el aire, mirando a la muchacha, que seguía pensativa mirando el mapa.

-Lo sé –comentó, con una sonrisa triste-. No soy demasiado fuerte –se encogió de hombros-. Qué vamos a hacerle, lo mío no son las batallas pokémon, yo soy más de criarlos y cuidarlos y todo eso –suspiró-. Supongo que no debería acompañaros, después de todo.

-Ni se te ocurra decir eso –la interrumpió Touya, sin apartar la vista del mapa de arena-. Encontraremos algo que puedas hacer. Cress, dime… -dijo de pronto, señalando una habitación apartada que sólo existía en la planta del primer piso- ¿esto qué es?

-La enfermería –indicó el entrenador-. Los únicos pokémon que hay ahí son Audinos, pero…

-Bel –dijo Touya, sin dejarle terminar. Cress frunció el ceño, presto a replicar, pero una mano conciliadora de Cilan le detuvo-, tú habías atrapado un Audino hace unos días, ¿no?

-Sí, ¿por? –inquirió la muchacha, sin saber a dónde quería llegar su amigo.

-Dado que tú y yo sabemos que lo tuyo no es el sigilo, ¿qué tal si te infiltras a modo de enfermera con tu Audino y nos cubres las espaldas? –propuso el muchacho, mirándola fijamente.

-Esa es una buena idea –aprobó Cress-. Será más sencillo salir si tenemos apoyo desde el interior.

-La cosa es… ¿cómo lo hacemos? Ya sabes que tienen fichados a todos los empleados –dijo Chili, repantigándose sobre la arena como si fuera agosto y estuviesen a treinta grados con un sol abrasador.

-Si fallase alguna de las enfermeras regulares, podríamos decir que se trata de una sustituta que está de prácticas –propuso Cilan, tendiéndoles a cada uno una copia de los planos que había estado dibujando-. Y da la casualidad de que Mitomi es una de ellas.

-Podemos pedirle que no vaya en su turno de mañana, y eso nos daría unas… ¿cuántas?¿Ocho horas? Para entrar, buscar a Lord N y salir –indicó Cress.

-Además, el turno de Mitomi es nocturno, con lo cual la vigilancia sería mucho menor y podríamos pasar desapercibidos con mayor facilidad.

-Quieeeeeeeetos, tíos –les detuvo Chili, tirándole a Cress un puñado de arena-. Primero hay que saber si Bel está de acuerdo.

-¿Eh? –la muchacha parecía haberse perdido hacía rato, y en su rostro se veía que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por enterarse de lo que pasaba.

-¿Estás dispuesta a hacerte pasar por enfermera con tu Audino y cubrirnos desde dentro?

-¡Claro! –exclamó la muchacha, con los ojillos brillantes de emoción.

-¿Y si la hacen atender a algún recluso? Por mucho que la hagamos pasar por novata, no tiene ni la más mínima idea de enfermería –replicó Cheren, haciéndolos bajar a todos a la tierra de golpe-. Tengamos en cuenta de que se trata de una cárcel, al menos un herido va a haber seguro. Sobre todo si contamos con la sección de delincuentes peligrosos.

-Mitomi puede guiarla si pasa eso, ¿no? –comentó Cilan- Ah, Mitomi es nuestra prima. Estoy seguro de que nos ayudará.

-Contemos con ello –asintió Cress, tirándole otro puñado de arena a Chili.

-¿Y qué más? –apresuró Touya, mirando fijamente el papel- No vamos a entrar ahí esperando que los guardias no nos noten, habrá sistemas de seguridad, y además, tenemos que encontrar la… la celda de N –le había costado decir aquello. Era tan injusto que no podía siquiera pronunciarlo. Decididamente, N no merecía aquello para nada. Era injusto. Con todo lo que Touya sabía sobre el pasado del joven, estaba decidido a sacarle de allí costase lo que costase. Como si tenía que cambiarse por él. N merecía algo de felicidad, y Touya estaba dispuesto a proporcionársela.

Fuese cual fuese el precio, Touya iba a sacarle de allí.


End file.
